


Ex to See

by Christy (wildchild)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildchild/pseuds/Christy
Summary: The reader has to deal with an overbearing ex when Dean pops into town
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Ex to See

Title: Ex to See  
Author: Christy  
Reader Gender: Female  
Pairing: Dean/Reader  
Warnings: minor prior emotional abuse mentioned  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchesters or anything else to do with Supernatural. I’m merely borrowing them for my own whims and will return them in a timely fashion...eventually.  
Summary: The reader has to deal with an overbearing ex when Dean pops into town

  
  


I needed a break. I had dealt with two Rugarus, a banshee and some witch saying that Lucifer and Michael needed vessels to return to Earth. That last one made my eyes roll. Like archangels could ever need us humans for any damn thing, especially a meatsuit- that was demon territory. My phone rang as I dropped my gear in my trunk, and I glanced at the display before swiping it to voicemail. It pinged that I had another message, not that I was going to listen to it- I hadn’t listened to the five before it. Maybe two weeks of not answering or returning his calls would make the dingbat take the hint. Then, my phone went off, indicating a text message- _Hello Darling._

I shook my head in bemusement- I still didn’t know who was responsible for making that recording my ringtone. Probably Crowley himself, if I had to guess, the egotistical bastard, and I had yet to find a way to change it. I looked down at my screen, hoping it was a message from Dean or Sam, or even one of the other hunters I’d worked with, but, no, it was my good-for-nothing-ex- _again_.

**//Y/N, we need to talk- hunting has gotten bad again, especially since the angels fell. I want to make sure you have the help you need and contacts for any hunts you may need to do in the area.//**

I rolled my eyes and gritted my teeth. That lovely, oh so concerned tone used to get me back when I first dated Matt, but it only took about six months for me to figure out what was really going on. A lot of my contacts had stopped calling me as much to help on recent hunts, unless it was a salt and burn, and I could do that with my eyes closed. I figured that, maybe things had died down in the aftermath of Dick Roman and the Leviathan. Then, I heard my phone go off one day when I was over at Matt’s place and I ran in, going to answer it, but I heard him pick it up. I mean, I’d done the same for him from time to time, so I went to turn around, figuring he’d tell me about it, when I caught what he was saying.

“Oh, thanks for calling, Jeremy. Yeah. Y/N’s out right now, but I’m sure I can handle it for you. No- she won’t mind; we share cases all the time. Yeah, just tell me when and where and I’ll come handle it for you- no need to worry Y/N about something like this – werewolves are tough, even for seasoned hunters like me and you. Y/N? Oh, I’m sure she’ll get there at some point- I’m helping train her the best I can. But, yeah, I’ll meet up with you in a day or two after I tell Y/N I’m leaving,” Matt said and hung up as I paced.

I paced and paced until I couldn’t take it anymore and marched into the kitchen, where he handed me my phone. “Hey, Jeremy called- asked for my help on a hunt and I told him sure, since I know you have that important gym class tomorrow,” he said, smiling as if he’d fixed all of my problems with that one phone call.

“First of all, it’s tang soo do, not a fucking gym class and no, he didn’t ask you for help- you volunteered,” I said, my mind going back to how often he’d been called out on a hunt recently versus myself and my eyes widened. “This isn’t the first time you’ve done this, either, is it?” I shouted, poking a finger into his chest as he backed into the kitchen wall, hands held up in front of him.

“How many, Matthew- how many cases of mine have you volunteered for in the past few months? Five? Ten?” I demanded.

He stared right at me, not ashamed or embarrassed in the least. “Twenty- twenty cases I knew you wouldn’t be able to handle,” he said, crossing his arms and a resolute look on his face.

I could only spudder in disbelief. “And, what the _fuck_ did you expect me to do? Just salt and burns and the occasional demon banishments?” I asked and he put his hands on my shoulders.

Pulling them off and refusing to sit down, I stared him down as he sighed. “Look, that’s not the case at all, Y/N. I would have handled the exorcisms- you know your Latin’s rustier than mine,” he said, patting me on the shoulder condescendingly and I saw red.

Not saying anything, I walked into the bathroom and grabbed my toiletries, and threw them in the bag. Marching into the bedroom, I grabbed my suitcases and began just tossing things from the closet and drawers into them willy-nilly. Matt came in, watching me and tried to hang things back in the closet, but I’d grab them back out and throw them back in the suitcase, getting madder and madder every time he did it.

“Look, Y/N, you’re not thinking clearly right now- your sister just died a couple months back and you still need to grieve. I’m doing this for you- you’ll see. Now, put these clothes back where they belong,” he insisted and I grabbed the hanger from him, wrenching when he wouldn’t let go.

“They are going where they belong,” I yelled, shoving them in the suitcase and closing it to prevent him from doing it again. “I’m leaving- no, you can’t convince me to stay because, why would I?” I asked rhetorically, but he answered seriously.

“Because we’re good together- like I told Jeremy, I’m helping make you a better hunter,” he insisted as I rolled my eyes and hauled my cases out to the garage. I slammed the trunk closed as I went back inside for my purse, my phone, and, oh look! My missing language tomes up on the top shelf, where he knew I couldn’t reach them. Shrugging my shoulders, I grabbed a dining room chair and, over his protests, stood on it to grab the last of my things. Pulling his key off, I threw it at him.

“Lose my number, asshole,” I said, marching outside, getting into my Mustang and peeling out.

  
  


****

  
  


That was two months ago, and the asshat continued to blow up my phone. Every time I’d block him, he’d get a new number. _Fuck him_ , I thought, as I parked outside of **Daisy’s** , a little hole in the wall that I’d enjoyed when coming through town, that I’d come to like because the regulars knew I could handle myself and the drinks were strong. I walked in and ordered a beer and a shot of Jameson, and Amy wandered over, concern on her face. “You okay? You’ve got that fuck-with-me-and-its-your-funeral look.”

I scoffed as I threw back the shot and motioned for her to give me another. “Nah, just my ex bugging me again...fourth new number. I’d just change mine, but it’s the only one most of my contacts have,” I said. I’d told her I worked as a bounty hunter, which accounted for most of my behavior, from my dress to the odd hours I kept to the occasional scrapes or that one lovely black eye after a skinwalker.

She shrugged and glanced up as the door opened. “Be with you in a sec,” she called and looked back at me with a grin. “Ever thought of some get-over-him sex?” she asked and I laughed.

“Hon, I would, but you don’t swing that way,” I said and heard a familiar voice drawl “But I know you do.”

I spun around, a grin splitting my face. “Dean fucking Winchester! How the fuck are ya? Amy, get this man a beer and a shot- he’s saved my bacon on bounty hunting gigs a time or two!”

“Bounty hunting is what we’re going with?” Dean whispered in my ear as his thumb rubbed along the patch of skin at the small of my back, making me shiver.

“It’s the best cover I’ve found for explaining the odd bruise, cut or, heaven forbid, the occasional shiner one gets on these hunts of ours,” I whispered back as Amy brought us our drinks. We traded war stories and a few rounds before the door opened, making me look over, roll my eyes, and groan.

“What is it, Red?” Dean asked, as I asked for another couple of shots.

Taking mine and handing him his, I leaned forward. “Can you just play along for a bit? That sad excuse for a hunter over there is my proverbial black eye,” I said, taking my shot and kissing Dean softly.

Pulling away slightly, Dean cut his eyes to the side, and I knew dingbat had spotted us. “Sure I can’t just hurt him a bit for you?” he whispered against my lips, his trademark Winchester smirk on display.

I scoffed and smiled as I leaned forward, my lips against his ear. “Do I look like a damsel in distress to you?” I said and he huffed out a laugh. “Threats won’t get through his thick head. I have a much more...enjoyable idea in mind,” I continued as Matt tapped me on the shoulder.

“Y/N, so, that _is_ you. How’ve you been, and who’s your friend?” he asked, sitting down on the other side of me like he was welcome to it.

“This is Dean,” I said simply, deciding the less I had to tell him, the better.

“So, Dean, how do you know Y/N? I didn’t know she had any friends around here,” Matt said, smiling down on me goodnaturedly.

Dean pulled me closer and Matt’s eyes narrowed as Amy brought over two more beers for me and Dean. Dean made a show of asking for quarters before laying down a good tip and standing, pulling me up with him, “Fellow bounty hunter, and I’ve known Y/N for years. Excuse us, I promised Y/N the last time we met, I owed her for beating me at pool.”

Matt turned to look at me with a frown. “You don’t play pool,” he stated, and I smirked.

“Sure I do, sugar, just not with you- you always sucked at it,” I told him, then sauntered over to the pool table. Wandering to the cues, I picked out one I liked and glanced over at Dean. He was busy racking, but kept making occasional glances over to where my ex kept glowering at us. Walking over by me to pick up his own stick, he grabbed me by the hip and pulled me close to whisper in my ear. “Don’t think that’s gonna shake him. You up for a bit more, baby girl?” he asked, eyes dancing.

I shrugged and smirked. “I am if you are.”

I easily won the first game, but I also knew Dean’s skill was on par with mine. Sidling over as he went to break for the next round, I said, loud enough for my eavesdropping ex to hear. “So, best two out of three?” I asked and Dean walked over, taking me by the hips and rubbing there as he smirked.

“And what’s the prize?” he asked and I shrugged.

“Dealer’s choice,” I said and watched him eye the table, then look back at me.

“The first choice would be a bit obvious, and a little public, so, maybe if you win, I eat you out. You win, you suck me off?” he said and I grinned, all but hearing Matt’s teeth grinding together.

I tilted my head up. “Sure thing. We sure as hell had fun with it last time,” I said, and overheard the door to the bar slam and glanced over to see Matt gone- good riddance.

  
  


****

  
  


We stumbled out of the bar, slightly tipsy, but much more horny. The game had ended in a draw, but we didn’t care. Dean was currently trying to suck a hickey into my neck as I played with him through his jeans. Lifting his head up and glancing around at the nearly empty parking lot, he soon had me up against the side of the Impala, my pants unzipped and one of his hands inching down to my wet slit, while keeping me hidden from view as he kissed me.

“Ya know, I’d wondered why I hadn’t seen you on busts lately- you were always good to have as backup,” he said as my breath hitched on a moan as he slid a finger inside and his thumb played with my clit.

“Yeah, like I said- poor excuse for a hunter. I’ll be back more now,” I reassured him and groaned as he added another finger. “D-dean, please. I want your cock. Missed that cock- some of the best sex with it,” I whined as the thumb magic on my clit sped up.

“Not sure if that’s an ego stroke or not, but I’ve missed watching you cum and want to see that at least once before I fuck you,” he said in my ear as he sucked a bruise into the other side of my neck and shifted the angle of his fingers _just_ slightly and I gasped.

“Right there, D. Oh god, so close. Fuck yes, fuck me with that magic hand of yours. Gods, I’ve missed those hands. _Fuck_. Yes. YES!” I demanded, the last yes a near scream muffled by his mouth as he kissed me. Stepping back once I could breathe, he opened the back door and waved me in ahead of him. I crawled forward, giggling at the slap I felt on my ass, and rolled over, tilting my hips up and peeling off the damp panties and clinging jeans. My flats thumped on the floor as I began to pull off my shirt and bra and had them half off, but over my face, when I heard Dean murmur something about missing my tits.

“What?” I asked, trying to get the clothing off and his body close to mine, but I jumped a bit, making him chuckle, when I felt his lips close over a nipple and suck hard. He knew my tits were nicely sensitive, one of the perks of being semi-regular hunt fuck buddies. Yeah, I know it was all sunshine and roses when it came to Dean Winchester, but he was great in bed, and we’d always been ones to need a way to let loose the tensions after a hunt.

I finally got my shirt off and looked down at him sucking on one breast and tweaking the nipple of the other. I leaned back on a pillow of my clothes and held him to me, moaning as he switched sides. “Dean, how am I supposed to suck your cock from this position? We already know Baby’s not big enough for a proper 69.”

Dean looked up at me and grinned. “With all that hip shaking to the music earlier and the fact I haven’t seen you in months? Baby girl, that pretty, wet mouth on me? Ungh. I’d be done before I even got started, and I want that pussy more than your wonderful oral skills, so spread them a little wider, darlin,” he told me, so I did, and we both groaned as he slid in.

I arched my back like I’m usually prone to do with Dean, cuz that cock always seemed to ride that line of _just too much_ at first. But once he started moving? Oh dear LORD, I’d missed this. Matt didn’t even come close to the moves Dean Winchester had. He tilted my hips up so he could get a better angle for plowing into my pussy and back out again. I saw the shadow of his tattoo on his chest as I felt his hand move to the ink I had by my right hip. I threw my head back and closed my eyes to better savor the sensations as he slammed back in a bit more roughly. We’d done this enough times that he knew when he could be a bit rougher. I liked it that way sometimes- a way to remind myself I was still alive. Dean curled down, his lips nibbling on my nipple while one hand braced against the wall of the car. He pulled my one leg up higher to hook around his hip, and that changed the angle, rubbing his cock against my gspot.

“Mmm, yeah Dean- just like that. Fuck yeah. Mmm, fuck me hard...pound me into the seat. Fuck, I wanna cum so bad.”

Dean leaned forward, his voice a little breathless as he was close too. “I’ve missed that filthy mouth of yours. Is that what you want? This cock fucking your pussy until you scream around me as you cum? Huh? Gonna cum all over this cock?” he asked, snapping his hips into mine as he twisted a nipple between his fingers and lightly bit on the other. The combination was too much and I screamed, but Dean didn’t stop and neither did my orgasm. My screams tapered off into moans as Dean had me wrap both legs around his waist and slammed into me a few more times before bottoming out with a groan.

Leaning his forehead against mine, we both tried to catch our breaths. Pulling out, Dean shuffled to the side, disposing of the condom into a spare napkin as I tried to find my clothes, but he pulled me up against him, unabashedly nude. “I’m glad you’re okay, ya know,” he said, rubbing his hand up and down my outside arm. “When you hadn’t shown up for a hunt in a couple months, I thought-” he started a,nd I turned to face him, putting a finger on his lips.

“No chick flick moments, Dean. I get it. I’ll make sure to check in with you or Sam every few weeks from now on, okay?”

Dean nodded, but his eyes were shadowed by the lights from the parking lot. I looked over at him with a smirk. “That bounty I actually did? Made a pretty penny so I’ve got a room at a nicer hotel for once. Wanna join me? It’s got a king sized bed.”

Dean grinned “I’ll just follow you, then.”


End file.
